1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording medium and to a recording apparatus for forming the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a recordable optical recording medium such as DVD-R and DVD-RW, when new information data is written behind a location that has already been written, a linking region is formed at that junction portion. Synchronization data for reading the information data written into a data region, which follows the linking region, is written into the linking region.
However, the fact that linking regions are formed on such a recordable recording medium leads to a problem that there is a possibility of incompatibility in the recording format with read-only recording media such as DVD-ROMs that are not recordable.